Magnus Chase & The Son of Poseidon
by IhaveNoLifeSoIWriteStories
Summary: Magnus is desperate to find his cousin, and explain to her what kind of world she really lives in, but when he discovers she leads the same life, everything he thought he knew about the world suddenly turns upside down. And on top of this, a new threat has presented itself, a threat only Magnus, and his friends, can defeat with help from the Heroes of Olympus.
1. The Bridges Between Two Worlds

**MAGNUS P.O.V**

It began on a Saturday evening. I sat there. I got up, rubbing my butt. I had come all the way to New York to find my cousin, Annabeth. I hadn't seen her in a while. The Gothic girl told me she was staying near the upper east side. Odin's left eye, that girl was weird. Her sense of style only made it worse. The dead Barbie Tee-Shirt. Seriously. But her choppy black hair was pretty cool. I looked at the spot I was sitting in, and went to pick up my bag, realising I had left it in the damned taxi. I cursed in Nordic Speech. _Smooth move, swag-ness! Definitely letting all that swag show, aren't you?_.' I thought to myself silently.

"Boss, cursing at yourself won't help, but 'ey. 'Least y'got me, eh, boss?"

"Sure, Jack. Because I didn't need that money that I would've used to buy my food." I snapped.

"See, now y'gettin' it." I rolled my eyes, and thought about what people do when they come to New York. I had never been to New York, so I wasn't sure what the general public did while they came to a boring old city. Buy stuff? Yeah, not happening. I'm broke. There was an hour before dawn, and New York was starting to wake up. The soft orange colours of the morning painting themselves across the skyline. I turned and looked at the taxi that I had come in. It was already leaving, getting the next shipment of tourists. I thought back to the weird, black-haired Goth. ' _She better not be getting in with the wrong crowd- Midgardians can be stupid.'_

I took a few steps away from where I had been dropped off and looked up at the Empire State Building, gasping in awe. This thing was made decades ago, without cranes. It was an amazing trophy. It looked like something that belonged in Asgard. I walked up to the closed door. Two hours before I could go in. A security guard stood inside, eyeing me uneasily. I shrugged, walking along the pavement.

"That thing is pretty, cool, right boss? Although, If I do say so myself, it's not as cool as me." There was a pause. "I don't like the way that guard looked at you, boss" Jack said.

"He probably saw me as a crazy homeless kid. Y'know… Since that's technically what I am." I thought back to my cousin. When I had known Annabeth, she used to wake up early… I might've been able to see her now. Apparently she had a boyfriend. I didn't know his name, but if he hurt Annabeth, I could REALLY freak him out. I laughed at the thought, guiding myself towards the address the Goth girl had given me. ' _Upper east side_.' I thought to myself. The building was big too, but not Empire State big. I walked up to the door, knocking at an uneasy speed. I inhaled, my chest bulging. The door flung open, a man with black  & white coloured hair (which reminded me of salt and pepper, but not the brown pepper, the black kind that burns your tongue) He looked me up and down. "Hi, there, can I help you?" He asked. The man was dressed in a well-fitting suit, like he had woken up to get to work. I inhaled even further, which at the moment had seemed impossible, and pulled the words from my vocal chords. "Is she here?" The man gave me a quizzical look. I mentally face-palmed.

 _Let them all witness my Magnus Swag-ness._ I decided to start again. "Is Annabeth here?" The man laughed and nodded, then he invited me inside. The apartment was pretty small. I looked around, there was an incredibly vague smell of stale beer, as if the apartment was formerly occupied by some alcoholic freak. The place itself was clean, but quiet. Not everyone had woken up yet. The man told me that Annabeth was still asleep, and offered me some warm tea. It _was_ a brisk morning. So I happily accepted. While the jug boiled, I began learning about the dude. Turned out his name was Paul Blofis, which Jack then commented sounded like "Blowfish" Though it turned out Salt'n'pepper didn't hear. After half an hour of talking to Paul, I heard footsteps, and Annabeth stood at the doorway of the kitchen, her eyes half closed. She yawned, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and when she saw me, her jaw dropped. Her mouth hung wide. It took a lot of willpower to suppress my laughter.

"Hey, Annabeth." Her look changed, she stared daggers at me. I now completely, and utterly understand that saying now. Her look seemed to stare into my soul.

"Magnus." She said blankly. "Magnus Frederick Chase. You are incredibly lucky that I don't want to wake up my boyfriend." She said shakily.


	2. The Meeting of Heroes

**PERCY P.O.V**

I groaned and glanced at my closed door. I didn't hear much. My eyes moved down towards riptide, which sat next to my bed in it's pen form. I rolled out of bed, and pulled open the doors of my closet. I pulled on my Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt, and jean shorts. I tucked Riptide away, and walked out into my living room. I was greeted by Annabeth, and some blond kid. I stared at him. In return, he did the same. We stayed like this for a moment until Annabeth broke the silence by clearing her throat.

"Seaweed brain." She began. "This is Magnus…" She paused momentarily. "Magnus Chase. He's my cousin." I nodded, I was sure I had a dumbfounded look on my face, because Annabeth smiled. "Alright, well, Magnus. This is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson." Magnus eyed me down.

"Nice to meet you." I said. He nodded.

"You too." Paul had left, and it was just us three. Mom was out and about somewhere. Probably shopping. After we had been properly introduced, Magnus and I began chatting. He told me he had run away from home like Annabeth. Lived on the streets. And for a while, it had stayed that way.

 **MAGNUS P.O.V**

"Annabeth, can I speak to you? Privately?" I asked. She nodded, and told Percy to wait for her in the kitchen. How would I tell her this? _Oh yeah, and by the way. I'm the son of a Norse god. So everything you thought you knew about the world is a big, fat, LIE!_ Yeah, no. I stared at her for a moment. "It's a bit complicated. I… Uhm..."

She nodded. "Yes?" She pushed.

"I uh… I am… My father… Okay... " I stopped. "Let me restart." I quickly said. "You how we use science and stuff to explain our life, and everyday happenings?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah, like life, lightning, fire and all that. Well… What if I told you… Science was wrong. And it has been for a while now? That instead of science and things controlling the world, it was a greater power… Or… Greater _powers_... As in... Gods." Annabeth nodded, but now she was frowning. "And what if… Those greater powers had children that lived among us?" Annabeth's eyes suddenly widened. She thought I was crazy. I knew she would react like this. I continued anyways. "I'm one of those children." Annabeth grabbed my shoulders, her fingers digging into my shoulders. It began to hurt too.

"Magnus… What do you mean?"

I stared at her. "I am the son of a god." Annabeth's frown slowly faded, replaced with a smile. She rushed forwards and hugged me as tight as she could. "I always knew there was something special about you, Magnus!" I relaxed, hugging her back. "I can't wait to tell Percy." She said.

This startled me. "What!? No! You can't! A Midgardian can't know about the Norse gods!" I snapped. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'Norse Gods?'" She asked.

I rolled my eyes."Y'know. Odin. Thor. Loki? All of those guys! They make movies about them!" She shook her head. Muttering to herself.

"Don't you mean Greek gods? Like Athena, Poseidon, Zeus- or even at least mean Roman gods..." I shook my head. Annabeth seemed just as crazy as I must have probably worse.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If you're saying what I think you're saying. Then I NEED to tell Percy." I grabbed her.

"Please, Annabeth. Don't. Humankind isn't r-"

"He's not just a human, Magnus. Neither am I." I tried to pull her back, ready to warn her about the dangers of telling a midguardian how the world worked. She left anyways, tapping Percy. Annabeth was out of her mind! Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks, then Percy turned to stare at me. I stared back. Percy raised, and got up from his chair, walking over.

"So." He snapped. "You're a demigod?" I took the chance to prove I was a force to be reckoned with.

"Yeah, and if you have a problem with that, you, and all your stupid policemen and F.B.I agents can try and put me behind bars. Nothing you do will help." Annabeth snorted. I stared at her, offended. I was trying to sound manly, not like a joke. Percy got up. But I wasn't afraid. I could easily take him out. He could knock me down, I could get up again. Percy walked towards me, and towered over me. We exchange stares for a moment. I, being the bigger man, stepped back and sat down, and no, I was NOT scared- (Okay, maybe a little _._ ) Percy sat down too, looking at Annabeth.

"Do you think Chiron could explain it to him?" He asked. Annabeth nodded, holding her chin.

"It's worth a try." This seemed to be all the confirmation Percy needed. He grabbed me by the forearm, pulling me up.

"We'll take the bus." Annabeth sighed, following Percy and I out the door.

"Hey-hey HEY!" I yelled. "No one is taking me anywhere until I get an explanation!" I screamed. Annabeth looked at me with a stern, cold expression.

"You'll get an explanation soon, just wait until we get to camp." Camp what!? I thought. Camp sunny times and smiles!? Yeah, as if that would work. I tore my arm from Percy's grip, the sun getting intense over his head. Percy squinted, looking at him.

"Is it-uh just me, or is it burning hot?" Percy swayed. The heat began dying down, and eventually, stopped. Annabeth walked out and grabbed me, pulling me away from her freak of a boyfriend. The three of us sat in the back of the bus, Percy sitting down, and leaning on the window awkwardly while Annabeth and I caught up. I opened up about everything but the gods. She had made it weird enough.

The bus drove for a while before pulling up outside a hill. On it, was a weird sheepskin rug hanging from the arm of a tree. I looked around. The grass was green and the whole place looked as if it was in a permanent good mood. It smelt like strawberries too. _So good_. The summer sun beamed down, making the smell even more… More… _There_. There wasn't a word to explain it, it just intensified the scent. We climbed up the hill, standing over a dip in the landscape . It was amazing. Over on one side was a giant rock climbing wall with-with _LAVA_!? Across the land stood a blue house, and further away was twelve cabins. One stood with beautiful blue walls, another with a tall ceiling, and pillars lined across the front. There was so much to take in.

"Magnus." Percy began, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."


	3. Horse Man

**Magnus P.O.V**

My stomach lurched as if it was trying to break out of my belly. These kids were CRAZY! There were kids swinging at each other with swords. Climbing miles up on a rock climbing wall… Lined with nothing other than lava. Did these guys have a death wish or something? It was as if a group of adventurous kids and emos came together to form a summer camp of doom. I stared at Annabeth. She wasn't the same one I had known before I left home. Then my gaze went to the camp. The only thing I could feel was awe.

 **PERCY P.O.V**

"So..," I began, "any idea who his godly parent is?" Annabeth gave me a sideways glance, shrugging.

"Not really. But he spoke about Thor." She replied.

"What, like Chris Hemsworth? No offence. But I don't exactly see the resemblance." Annabeth stared at me frowning. "What?" I questioned. My answer was a very strong punch in the arm. "O-ow!" I gave her a quizzical look. 'Women.' I thought to myself. We continued walking in silence for a quick moment. So much was going on at camp. The Hermes cabin were having races. I glanced at the steps. Along the oak flooring of the porch were trails of shaving cream. Something that the Stoll brothers would do. Cabin 9 were at the forges -as always-. And the typical Aphrodite cabin sat down giggling to each other as the three of us walked by. After what seemed like a century long walk in uncomfortable silence, Magnus finally spoke to me.

"So. How did you and Annabeth meet?" He asked. He stared at me, as if he was saying, 'you answer this wrong, I will completely and utterly destroy you'. It was unsettling.

"Camp… Why?" The response dragged out longer than I had wanted it to. I couldn't understand why I was so nervous. It was just that… There was something off about this kid. Something strange. Even for a demigod.

Magnus nodded. And replied, "Just interested. I was just wondering is all. What were you doing?" He pressed.

"Drooling." Annabeth cut into the conversation. "All down his shirt." She smiled. That was the last thing mentioned. The rest of our journey was carried out in silence. "Here we are." We approached the bighouse. It hadn't changed a whole lot since I last saw it, it still had it's pale blue walls. The front porch was still standing, but the wood seemed to be marked a lot more. Different sized footprints were embedded into the wood.

"You think he's home?" I asked Annabeth.

"Only one way to found out, isn't there seaweed-brain?" She nodded. His knuckles hit the door. He knocked once, twice. He was about to knock a third time, but the door opened. The man at the door looked down at his book.

"Yes, yes what is it?" He asked. "Mr. D?" I stammered. Dionysus looked up. He had a dull expression on his face when their eyes met. "Ugh… What do you want, Mr. Peter Johnson?" He asked.

"It's Percy Jackson. You know… Like it has been for the past 6 years you've known me." Mr. D waved the question away. "Bah, as I always say, it doesn't matter. What do you want?"

"But… But you don't always s-" I began, but I was abruptly cut off (again) by Annabeth.

"Have you seen Chiron?" Mr. D gave us a quick nod, and pointed upstairs, seeming to completely ignore Magnus.

"Now I ask that you leave me in peace, Mr. Johnson." He barked. I did my best not to groan and to just do as he said and lead Annabeth and Magnus upstairs. We went up to the second floor, the steps creaking under my weight. Chiron stood in front of a window. He looked like nothing but a silhouette.

"Chiron?" There was no answer. The figure turned.

"Percy… Welcome back. I must say it is a pleasure to see you again." There was an obvious hint of joy in his voice.

"It would be if we didn't bring what could potentially be bad news." Annabeth whispered to Chiron. She called to Magnus, who introduced himself to Chiron.

"Sup, I'm Magnus. Magnus Chase." I planted my hand on my face, something I was all too familiar with from Annabeth. Chiron rolled out in his wheelchair, revealing himself in the light.

"Greetings, Magnus. My name is Chiron. And judging from the information Annabeth has given me, I believe we have much to discuss." Chiron smiled. "And if you'll excuse me," Chiron's other half burst from the wheelchair. His front legs came out, revealing the white stallion hide he had from the waist down. Magnus stumbled backwards, "Much better!" He exclaimed. Chiron extended his legs, giving them a nice, long stretch. "Now, Magnus. I believe we have matters to attend to." Magnus' jaw hung open. It swayed as he tried to speak, like a tree branch on a windy day. Chiron spoke again; "Magnus?" I nudged Magnus over. He tumbled to the side. And looked back at me with a vicious look.

His expression softened as he glanced back towards Chiron. "Y-Yes. We do."


	4. I Get To Meet The (Kind of) In-Laws

**A/N: Writing isn't exactly my priorty at the moment with start of year assessments all, but what's a kid gotta do? Write for fun, or write for good grades? I found it especially hard to capture "Uncle Rick's" writing style today. I need to revise a few chapters of his book. But here it is, another chapter. Enjoy!**

MAGNUS POV

I stepped forwards to the horseman named Chiron. The name sounded familiar. "So. What exactly DO we need to talk about?" I asked. Chiron stroked his beard, deep in thought. "What is this place?" I asked. Chiron stiffened. Annabeth decided to cut in. "Magnus. You told us you were the son of a Norse god?" She asked. I nodded. "Well…" she continued, "You know my mom?" I nodded again. She had left her and her dad when she was born. What a tool. "Well, she's a goddess." Now it was my turn. I stiffened, breathing in. I felt like a huge weight had been dropped onto my shoulders. "Who? Like, Fr-" Again, Annabeth cut in. "Athena, the Greek god of Battle Strategy. I stared at her with a blank look. "Greek? Like… Zeus, Herald and all that?" Annabeth frowned. "Hera. And yes. Greek gods and goddesses. Percy is the son of Poseidon." I glanced at Percy. He winked at me, shooting a finger gun at my chest. He made a clicking noise with his tongue, like a 'tsk'. "So you expect me to believe that Greek and Norse gods co-exist?" Percy stood up. "You just saw a centaur jump from a wheelchair, and you're still doubting us?" Annabeth smacked his shoulder. It made a loud "CRACK" noise, like a whip. He pulled his shoulder back, rubbing it. I thought over it for a bit. But I couldn't bring myself to believe it.

Then, I heard creaking in the wall behind me, much like rusty old metal being bent out of shape. The wall began rumbling. "Wha-" I was cut short by a torrent of water that slammed into me. I slid across the wooden floor, picking up a few splinters in my butt. I spat a fountain of water from my mouth, coughing. "PERCY!" Annabeth yelled. He stepped back. "As funny as that was, it wasn't me." It was apparent that Percy was trying very hard not to laugh. The clip clopping of Chiron's hooves moved the where the water had come from. A pipeline was utterly destroyed, spouting water out of the gaping hole in the wall. Annabeth followed. "Mr. Jackson. I ask that you refrain from blowing walls apart in the big house."

"It wasn't me!" He repeated. The smile was gone, replaced with an offended look. Chiron looked at him. "I can't be certain. But… You are the only one here with power of water, unless our friend Magnus here has some unknown talents?" Chiron glanced down at me. Annabeth took my hand, pulling me up. "Thanks." She nodded, eyes still on Chiron. "I swear on the gods it wasn't me!" Chiron. Frowned. I do suppose that you really didn't have a reason. And I don't think you've ever acted without any reason t-" Annabeth scoffed. Percy scowled at her. She went quiet. "Reason to." Chiron finished. Chiron turned. "Annabeth. Do you know where your other four friends are?" She nodded. "I know where Piper is, but Hazel would be with Frank. But I'm sure Percy know's where Frank is. Piper would be with Jason."

"But why does it matter?" Asked Percy. Chiron's answer was simple. "I think it's time you all went on a quest. I fear this might be bigger than all of us. I need you all here by tomorrow if at all possible. And when I say all of you, I mean all of you." Chiron gave a quick look at Magnus. Annabeth stared at him, dumbfounded. "Magnus? He can't even fight! He hasn't had any training" She growled. 'Boss. I think it's time I presented myself." I easily obliged to let him extend. I tore Jack from my neck, letting him grow into a sword. "I think I can handle myself." Chiron stepped back, while Percy held a pen with white knuckles. "You'll still need to keep up your training. I suggest living in the Athena Cabin with Annabeth for the time being. Annabeth, I know your father didn't;t want you coming to camp for a few more days,, but do you think you'll be fine leaving home a bit earlier?" She nodded. It was obvious that she was enthusiastic about the camp. "As for you Percy. I think you'd. Better clean this up." He moaned. Then, in a grouchy murmur, asked;"Where's the mop?"

The Camp was huge. It held a total of 20 cabins, each one fitting just over a dozen campers. Annabeth and I walked in silence. I was still processing the whole Greek gods are real situation. I had come to New York to turn Annabeth's world upside down, not the other way around. I had enough of the quiet. "You're serious." I said. I sounded a lot more upset than I meant to. Annabeth nodded. "Roman, Greek and Norse gods seem to coexist alongside one another. But I don't understand how they haven't ever clashed before. I'm sure 30 or so godly beings with immeasurable power would eventually find each other." I nodded. "But how does it work. Zeus and Thor, masters of lightning and thunder. Wouldn't they realise they didn't make a certain thunderstorm somewhere?" Annabeth made a sideways look. She furrowed her brow. "I'm not sure, Magnus. But I think that's enough of that. You should meet my half-siblings. We continued dawdling until we reached a grey building. On the door was an intricately carved owl on the door. The door opened to reveal a rather organised area. Lined with shelves of books, scrolls and random knick-knacks. Though, I wondered if anyone still used that word. "Knick-knacks." Wasn't exactly the hippest term to be using. He looked up at the many faces staring back at him.

"Annabeth, who's this?" A boy asked. Like Annabeth, he had a set of thick, blonde hair. He had grey eyes, just a fierce and stormy as Annabeth's. "Malcom. . ." Annabeth began. "This is my cousin Magnus. And he's just turned our world upside down.


End file.
